


Birthday Adventures

by SwirlingEpiphany



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlingEpiphany/pseuds/SwirlingEpiphany
Summary: One-shots of the chocobros and thier s/o (reader) celebrating a birthday.





	1. Birthday Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at contributing to the FFXV fandom. I am so out of practice so apologies in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis/Reader

“Noct, wake up,” you called softly to the sleeping king. The incoherent mumbling came as no surprise. You wanted to let him sleep. Really you did. He didn’t sleep as much as he used to in his younger days, perhaps losing ten years made him not want to miss any more then he had to. Today was not a day you could let him indulge though. At least not yet.

Pulling the covers off and throwing some clothes at him, you called again. “Noctis! Wake up. Get dressed. If we succeed I promise you can nap later.”

“What time is it?” he sleepily asked as he sat up, noting the distinct lack of sunlight coming through the open window. There was only the lightest tinge of pink to be seen on the horizon.

You shot him a grin, “It’s time to break out of here. There’s at least two pursuers, maybe more. I may have succeeded in turning one to our side.”

He sat there blankly for a few moments before running a hand through his hair and then over his stubbled face, attempting to wake up some more. “Wha-?”

“There’s not much time,” you said, pulling on your own boots before grabbing his arms and trying to get him out of bed. He reluctantly let you, standing on his own for a moment before dropping his head to your shoulder. “Come on Love, hop to it. This isn’t going to be easy. We’re gonna have to really work for this.”

“Don’t I have a meeting?” he mumbled against your neck.

Smiling, you stood him on his own and sneaked around him, grabbing the clothes you had thrown on the bed and shoved them into his chest. “Everything’s taken care of. If we pull this off the day is ours.” You pecked him on the cheek, “Play with me.”

Noct raised an eyebrow. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but he finally smirked at you and started getting dressed. “Alright then.”

“Excellent. I wasn’t kidding. We’ll face opposition. If we get apprehended, it’ll be a punishment game for the both of us, courtesy of Ignis.”

That gave him pause, “What kind of punishment?”

“I have no intention of finding out.” As he pulled on his boots, you headed to the door and gently opened it a crack. It moved soundlessly. You had been sure to check them the day before. There was no telling how many people were drawn in and made aware of this little game. You had made a few contacts in advance but it was safe to say that Ignis had as well. It took some convincing, but once you had sold Ignis on the wager to get Noct the day off, he had seemed excited about the opportunity to play against you two, if not a little self assured he would undoubtedly win.

Noct pressed against your back, checking the hall as well. “You know, if we just stay here and barricade the door we wouldn’t be caught.” His arm snaked around you, pulling you flush against him and nuzzling your neck.

You couldn’t help but smile. It would be a lie if you said you hadn't thought of the same thing, “Sorry but that’s against the rules. Ignis made it clear that if we wanted the day to ourselves we had to get outside the citadel.”

He mumbled something under his breath before straightening and sporting his 'let's get to business' face. Looks like he was ready to go all in. “So what’s the plan for this breakout?”

“Stay low, go fast?” His doubtful expression had you chuckling. “I know. I know. Not the most brilliant. We’re going against Ignis though, I thought it would be best to keep it simple.”

“Are Gladio and Prompto in on this?”

“Yep.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind you into the hall.

“Any others?”

“Most likely.” Making it to the end of the hall, you paused to sneak a glance around the corner. Empty. The elevator was wide open. You didn’t really think you would face anything in your private quarters, but you weren’t going to risk it.

“Whelp, shall we?” Noctis said as he leaned around you.

“Like I said, stay low. Go fast. I doubt they would want to end it so soon anyway. Gladio at least would want to have a little fun.” Noct nodded in agreement and the two of you proceeded to the elevator. Pushing the ground floor button, nothing happened. You pushed several others. Nothing. “It was worth a shot.”

Noct pushed a button for a couple floors down. The doors closed. “Looks like he’s gonna make us work for it. Go figure.”

As the descent began, you held out your hands, summoning two weapons from the Armiger. “Here you go, you’re going to need this.” You handed one over to Noct, who looked at it then back to you.

“A paintball gun? You stored these in the Armiger?”

“Says the man who stores his fishing poles in there. Yes, they’re paintball guns. We have to defend ourselves somehow. While they have to actually capture us, we get to shoot them. I really have no idea how many there may be.” Your descent came to an end and you shot him a grin. “Let’s play.”

He checked his over, lips twitching up into a smirk. “Well, now I hope we DO run into some resistance. The opportunity to shoot Gladio doesn’t come around often.”

The doors opened to another empty hall. You two shared a look before exiting the elevator, weapons raised. Besides the private quarters, all other floors had elevators at either end of the building. Of course there were stairs as well.  It would be a guessing game as to which would be the best choice to take. You just hoped you had got him up early enough to give the two of you an edge. Who would expect Noctis to be up and about before the sun?

You stuck close to the wall. “Extraction plan in progress. No adversary contact so far.”

“Numbers unknown,” Noctis played along, making you smile. You wanted him to have fun. “Too quiet if you ask- Gah!” He scrambled back as a figure emerged from the doorway he had just been passing. You threw out a hand to steady him while bringing your gun to bear at the same time, firing. The splatter of contact and involuntary grunt alerted you to success before the quick scan for visual confirmation. You got em.

The man looked down at the bright green paint and visibly slumped. “Guess I got a little too excited.” He shot you two a grin, bowing slightly. You recognized him.

“Oh, please don’t tell me we have to fight through our own crownsguard to get out of here.”

“Dead men tell no tales my queen.” Noctis leveled him with his quiet stare. The intimidation stare. The man cleared his throat, “Ah, well not all of us. Mr. Scientia recruited a small number for this. He offered an incentive for anyone that apprehended the two of you. Guess I’m out though. A word of caution, Gladiolus and Ignis are on the ground floor covering your exits and have a few crownsguard placed at other points of possible escape.” At your combined looks of question he shrugged. “Hey, I already lost. I’m not gonna help them win. Good luck!” he bowed again before going back to the room of his failed ambush.

“Iggy’s stacking this in his favour.”

“Of course he is, but he’s still gonna lose,” Noct asserted as he placed his hand on your arm and got you moving. “Now that I have the chance to spend the entire day alone with you, no way in hell am I accepting anything other than victory.”

The two of you stuck close to the walls, utilizing whatever you could for cover. As you progressed through the citadel, you encountered more crownsguard. They all fell to either you or Noctis, who was enjoying himself if the small smile he sported was anything to go by.

“Perhaps we should talk to Cor about special training sessions for the guard.” You lowered your gun after yet another run-in.

“Ones where we come in and kick their ass? I’m all for it. It looks like they need a reminder that we actually do know how to handle ourselves.”

Victory was close. All that was left was the ground floor and walking out through the front doors. Opting for the stairs, the two of you quickly descended to the bottom and with a quick look exchanged, opened the doors to the hall. You both knew who was waiting. Turning a corner, you were face to face with Gladio. Behind him was your goal.

“It’s about time you two showed up. I was beginning to get bored.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Noctis fired three rounds. Quick as a blink, Gladio summoned his shield to block. You saw a tell-tale flash moments before he retaliated. You stepped in front of Noct, summoning your buckler just in time to block the return fire.

“The hell-!?”

“Slight change of plans.” Your outburst was interrupted by Ignis. At his voice, Noctis quickly summoned his much larger shields to cover you both from front and back. Just in time too as you heard paint pellets splatter at your back. Turning around you saw Ignis walking up from the other end of the hall, a paintball gun in hand. “While the guard didn’t get weapons, we thought it would make things more interesting if your last opponents were a little tougher.”

“Gee thanks.” Noct’s sarcasm rolled over Ignis, merely making the advisor smirk. “Is Prompto ready to snipe us from somewhere?” At his own words, Noct began scanning their surroundings while also keeping Gladio in his sights, firing a few shots at his shield.

You fired a couple at Ignis as well for good measure. With no shield of his own, Ignis still managed to evade, making you scowl. “Prompto is out on guard business at the moment. I’m afraid you won’t be getting any help from him.” He looked pointedly at you

THWACK. THWACK.

Ignis arched his back with a startled cry. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that buddy.” Prompto sauntered down the hall behind Ignis, smiling brightly. Ignis glared at him before shaking his head with a huff. “No worries though, I did complete the oh so ‘important task’ you had for me. You must think very little of me if you thought I wouldn't see through that." 

THWACK. THWACK.

“Ow! Dude!” Prompto looked to the red paint splotches on his chest before glaring at Gladio.

“You left yourself open, traitor.” Gladio was looking smug. “Guess it’s down to me. Show me what you’ve got you two.”

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK.

“What the-?” Gladio looked down to the blue splotches of paint that bloomed on his side.

“Prompto was defending his king. I would say the traitor is you Gladdy. How sad for an Amicitia to fall so low.” A slight figure stepped out from behind one of the support pillars.

“Iris! You made it.” You broke into laughter at the betrayed look on Gladio’s face.

She waved at you as she stopped beside her brother, “For shame Gladdy.”

“Shot by my own sister. I don’t think I’ll ever recover.” He dismissed his shield before rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess that settles it then.”

“Have fun you two, and happy birthday Noct!” Iris called as she gestured to the doors behind her while pushing, or at least attempting to push, her brother out of the way.

“Yeah, have fun. I got a car out front for you.” Prompto dug in his pockets before tossing the keys to you. Noctis snatched them out of the air before you could and grinned.

Ignis wore a look of resigned acceptance, jacket in hand as he inspected the paint on it. “Try not to stay out too late please. I need you both in functioning order for tomorrow.”

“Sure thing,” Noct readily agreed as he took your hand and all but dragged you out the front doors and down the steps. You laughed at his enthusiasm, which was cut off as he pulled you in close to kiss you breathless. “Thank-you,” he whispered when you broke a part.

With a soft smile, you kissed him lightly before pulling back. “The day is ours. What do you want to do first?”

Before he could reply, a loud growl sounded. He looked down before looking back to your grinning face. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

You readily agreed as you slipped into the passenger seat. "Perfect. Perhaps afterwards we can go find a good fishing spot."

Noct was quick to take the drivers seat and start the engine. "I love you so much right now."

Scooting to the middle, you leaned against him. "I know. Happy birthday Noctis."   
  
  
  
  



	2. Birthday Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis/Reader

Ignis leaned back in his chair, it was getting hard to focus. Checking his watch revealed that it was 10:30. Was it that late already?

“Ignis, what are you still doing here? I thought Gladio was pulling my leg when he said you were still in your office.”

Looking up at the voice, Ignis managed a faint smile for his king. “Time got away from me it seems. It tends to happen when the work piles up.”

“How many people do you have working for you? Not one of them meet your standards to share the load?” Noct shook his head, knowing his friends particularities and not wanting to get into that old discussion tonight. “Nevermind. I told you to go home when I saw you earlier.”

“You did,” he conceded, “though I can’t fathom why you even suggested such a thing with how hectic things have been lately.”

Noct gave him a long look before shaking his head again, a small smile from disbelief forming. “You forgot.”

A frown pulled at Ignis’s lips, he didn’t appreciate such an accusation. As the king’s advisor he prided himself on being meticulous. “Please enlighten me. What is it I’ve forgotten?”

“Never thought I’d witness it. Even _I_ remembered.”

“Care to share?”

“Oh nothing,” he offhandedly replied. “It’s just a certain someone's _birthday_ and you spent the entire day here.” Noct could see the gears turning in Iggy’s head, trying to piece together whose before realization hit and his face paled.

“It’s Friday,” he whispered.

“Yep, although not for much longer.”

Ignis dropped his head to his hands. “It’s Friday. I had such plans for her birthday. How did I miss that today is Friday?”

Noct felt a small pang of pity for  his friend. He knew the guilt was going to eat at him for some time to come. “Well, I know the holiday in the middle of the week messed people up.”

Ignis scrambled for his phone. Two missed calls, both from you. No voicemail. He groaned as he closed his laptop and scrambled for his keys. Noct heard him mumble something that sounded like ‘unforgivable’ before he bade him a hasty goodnight and blew past him into the hall. “Good Luck Buddy!”

* * *

Ignis slowly opened the door. The place wa quiet. A corner lamp was on, the usual light left on for him when he worked late. Emptying his pockets on the kitchen counter, a note caught his eye. Hesitantly, he picked it up.

~Ignis, I picked up a couple sweets from our favorite bakery. I even saved you one.~

You had signed it with a little smiley face. He peeked in the box off to the side and saw his favorite treat. If possible, his guilt grew. He should have been the one getting your favorite sweets today. Closing the lid with yet another self-deprecating groan, Ignis made his way to the bedroom. You were sprawled out on the bed, covers half-on half-off the bed with a pillow clutched to your chest. The scene drew a smile before it fell and he closed his eyes in regret.

“Stop it.”

Your sleepy voice snapped his attention back to you.

“I can feel you fretting from here.” With a small stretch, your head turned just enough to catch sight of him. “Come to bed.”

He surged forward. Kneeling at your bedside, he took hold of one of your hands in both of his. “I’m so sorry, Love.”

“Mmm, I know,” you let out a yawn, slightly more awake. “I admit, I was a tad upset this morning when you were gone. When it occurred to me you had actually forgotten there was some anger. It passed, mostly, when I realized it could be a good thing if I stopped stewing. I had the whole day to myself. Do you know how long it’s been since I had an entire day to do whatever I pleased?” You raised your free hand to cup his cheek. “It’s alright, Ignis.”

He nuzzled into your palm, “You say that, but I’m going to do all I can to make it up to you.”

With a sleepy smile, you patted his cheek before withdrawing your hand. “If you insist. Now really, go change and come to bed. It’s hard to sleep without my favorite pillow.”

“At once, Love.” Ignis was quick to change before crawling into bed beside you. Feeling the bed dip, you rolled to face him. “Would you like to open your present or wait until morning?”

“Only if we don’t have to get up, otherwise it can wait.”

Smiling, he reached towards his nightstand. Turning on a light, he pulled an envelope from the drawer.

“That’s a rather obvious place to put it.”

“Perhaps, but I can always trust you not to go looking for presents early.”

“If I did suddenly decide to that would be the first place I look,” you remarked as you opened the envelope.

“I’ll strive to find a better spot next time.”

You pulled out two tickets, an involuntary noise of excitement leaving you when you caught the show. “Have I told you you’re my favorite person?”

“A time or two, though I’m not sure it’s deserved today. I’m glad you like it.” He watched as you lay the slips of paper on your own stand before he switched his light off. You reached for him in the dark, and he pulled you in close to his side. “That’s only part of your gift. Seeing as all the plans I had for today are useless at this point, tomorrow I’m going to spoil you.”

“It’s really alright Ignis,” you mumbled as you tried to cuddle further into his side.

“No, no. Your wish shall be my command, anything you desire.”

Your hand idly slid along his collarbone and down his chest. “A dangerous promise to make,” you murmured against his ear. You felt his shudder as your hand continued trailing down his torso to the hem of his shirt before slipping beneath to trail your fingers back up.

“I’m sure I’m up to the challenge.”

“You know what I really want?” Your lips brushed his skin, hands still tracing random patterns across his chest.

“What is that?” His voice had dropped, arm tightening around you.

“Quiche.”

There was a beat of silence.

“What?”

“I’d like quiche for breakfast.” You were sure he could hear the smile as you spoke.

Expelling a hard breath, he cleared his throat before responding. “Your wish is my command.”

  



End file.
